Field of the Invention
The systems and methods described herein are directed to orthopedic implants, for example to reverse shoulder replacement systems and methods for implantation.
Description of the Related Art
Shoulder replacement surgery involves placing a motion providing device at the glenohumeral joint, i.e., the joint interface between the scapula and the proximal humerus of the arm. See FIG. 1. Reverse shoulder replacement reverses the curvature of the natural glenoid cavity and the proximal head of the humerus. That is, a convex surface of a glenoid component is positioned on the scapula and a concave surface of a humeral component is positioned on the proximal humerus.
Some reverse shoulder systems have limitations in connection with the fixation of the glenoid component. In some glenoid component designs, a one-piece construct is provided in which a central threaded post projects from a baseplate. The threaded post provides fixation to the bone of the scapula, but provides little to no flexibility of the final positioning of peripheral features of the baseplate, such as screw or mount holes thereon. Also, the unitary nature of this approach requires more inventory to provide a proper mix of baseplate configurations and threaded post sizes.
Other reverse shoulder systems provide a plate having an integral fixed central post and a plurality of screws that are placed through either the post or the plate. These systems are limited in that the length, inner diameter, and configuration of the central post are fixed. As such, the size of a screw placed through the central post is predefined which limits the ability to perform revisions (subsequent surgeries on the patient to replace the system). In a revision surgery the old implant must be removed and replaced with a new implant. Commonly a substantial amount of bone is removed with the old implant and in this case larger screws are required to securely fix the new glenoid implant to the scapula.
In currently available systems, specifically unitary systems having an integral fixed central threaded post, independent rotation is not provided between the post and the baseplate. For these unitary systems the post and the baseplate rotate together when the post is driven into the bone. With other glenoid implants wherein an anchor member is driven through the baseplate and extends from a distal end of the baseplate, axial translation of the baseplate relative to the anchor member is not prevented. For these systems, the baseplate is not secured against axial translation until the anchor member is fully engaged in the scapula and pulls the baseplate against the surface of the bone thereby preventing rotation of the baseplate.